


You must be tired after all that bitching.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Gay, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel! Gavin, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, demon!Nines, nines is either gonna be Richard or nines, richard loves his lil angel bench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: This is an AU about a fallen angel Gavin reed and a demon nines with pointy teeth.Richard finds him in his helpless hour when he fell. Richard will help him I guess. Demons don't help but my word he looked cute all helpless and near death.(There is smut now children HAHAhaha)





	1. Chapter 1

Dang, it looked like a long way down, didn't it?

He knew this was the day but... How was he intended to survive.... That?!?!

Head angel fowler has in charge of his "release" witch really was just pushing him a tall ass cloud and falling down really hard, and hoping he wouldn't die. His wings would turn black and his bright resultant halo would shatter.

But what he had done really that bad? That's why it was bad. Gavin thought of it as nothing and its normal. I guess it's not. Another stupid rule of this world...

This was gonna suck...

"You done day dreaming reed?"

"Yea yea sure what ever.."

He opened his eyes. He had been in this cell for about 3 days now. He was on death row pretty much. He finished his last meal and Fowler put on his hand cuffs and escorted him out of the Jail house.

Oh and did I mention throwing angels out of heaven was a public event?

A lot of people were screaming, clapping and cheering as Gavin came in their line of sight.

They chanted things like "SINNER!!!" "DEMON!!" "HELL HOUND" "SATAN SPAWN" at him.

"Shut your mouth you phuckin idiots.."  
Gavin said under his breath.

He stood on the edge.. His wings felt heavy...

"You ready reed?"  
Fowler gave him one last death stare.

"Woo.. Death.."

Fowler took off the smaller mans handcuffs and kicked him directly in the back of his wings, launching him off as people cheered and screamed in exitement.

He wings were like rocks, his head felt like it was gonna split open.. But the wind was nice... It felt like he was flying again... At least.. In his final moments.. He would be free....

Pure bliss..

(Shall be continued soon.)


	2. So uhh.. Did it hurt..? No like .. Uhh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall demon man finds a fallen Gavin man laying in the ground. Pretty hungry, The demon investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, gonna be updating old stuff what do you think?

Everything was blurry. He felt like shit... And why was this ground so hard...?

His head hurt... Everything hurt... His back wings more than anything... And something was missing..

He layed flat on his back...

Some memories has come back as he could see a little...

Why wasn't he dead..? He should be dead and gone..

-

Richard looked at the body from the top of a tree nearby.

Looked fine from a distance... It was human right..? Something on its back but too dark to be a vampires wings.

What the hell was that thing?  
(Ba dum Tss)

Richard moved closer.. Still not sure if it was alive or not.. He stood over it. Male, A male body.

"You alive?"  
Richard sat down next to it. Much to his surprise,

"Yes." He said to the figure in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, be happy I'm not killing you right now. So. What are you?" He traced his fingers on the smaller mans arm, staring at his still closed eyes.

"Uhh.. I don't even know anymore.." Gavin sat up, opening his eyes and turned to look at the other man.

"You're a demon right..?" He tilted his head at him.

"Uhh yea.. Wait how could you tell..?"  
Richard squinted at him.

"Oh The Beaty red eyes, point teeth, 'be happy I'm not killing you right now' , things like that.."

His wings said angel.. But he attitude said nuisance.

Richard changed the subject.  
"Are you hurt?"

"Yea.. Kinda.. I can't move my wings and my head is gonna split open..." He held his head in his hands before looking at him again.

Richard usually didn't help angels.. Or anyone for that matter but.. This guy was kinda cute, and its lonely being feared by everyone he sees.

"You wanna.. Crash on my couch..?"  
Richard stood up, he held out a hand for the smaller man to take.

"I'd like that." Gavin took his hand and got on his feat.

-

They had been walking for a good 20 minutes.

"Where do you live again?"  
Gavin groaned, his feet tired, not used to waking as he mostly flew around. The forest was dense. You could kill anyone and no one would ever find them.

"Right over there." Richard pointed to a pretty large wooden house that came into sight once they climbed over a hill.

"Phuckin finally.."

-

Richard unlocked the door, with a key Gavin hasn't seen before, it was circular instead of square ish.

Gavin flopped on his couch, wings getting hut as black, torn worn down feathers flew everywhere.

"Damn, who let a fucking chicken In here??" Richard furrowed his brows and sneezed.

"Sorry... They're all falling off.." Gavin sat back.

"Oh I'm sorry..?" Richard sat next to him.

"So.. You got a name.?"  
Richard got a little more comfortable as he took off his coat and threw it across the room.

"Gavin.." He closed his wings around him, as if hiding.

"Cute. You call me nines ok?"

Weird.

Didn't knew you could be named after a phucken number.

"Alright..."  
Gavin watched himself slowly shed.. It hurt really bad..

"You still feel bad..? I have pain killers for mortals." Richard stood up.

"Ill take anything at this point."


	3. Do whatever weird things you do, just don't kill me. Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to open and explain why he's here and not back up there.

Gavin fell asleep.

Richard still couldn't figure him out. No halo but black shedding wings. Now that would say fallen angel but they were shedding all over his house. That doesn't happen that fast and he watched this fall from a place too high for even a tree. And no human could walk after, let alone survive , a fall like that.

Now was the brute of a demon gonna kick this nuisance out of his house in the morning? No! Why?

Because... He was kinda cute...

Short brown hair.. Adorable cheeks and going to me in his time of need.

But that last part was most likely because he was a the only thing that came to help him.

Even so, he could still appreciate his enduring features while he slept.

He leaned over the couch and stared at nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

"So, how long to plan on standing there?"

Man, You can never tell when this guy is asleep or not.

"Well, a while but you scared the shit out if me."  
He sat in the couch next to him.

"So.. Fallen angel right?"  
He looked like he was staring into the smaller mans soul.

"I mean.. I guess so now."  
Gavin felt uneasy. Even around him.

"You are a special case, Wings don't shed not anywhere as fast as yours did, so that means you fucked up. Bad. What the hell did you do? Why give living up there in peace up?" Richard seemed a little concerned.

"I just..."  
Gavin stared at the floor.

"Couldn't live like that anymore."  
He tried to avoid the demons strong gaze but it always fell directly on him. It scared him.

"Like.. What?"

Gavin snapped.  
"Ok we don't need to get into this shit. Why do you care anyways? You're a demon, you guys hate angels."  
He tried to hide his still a little sad expression.

"No body said anything about fallen angels. You especially , you sinned hard. That's cool. I mean hey, what ever you did, you got kicked out of heaven. You little rebal."

The pair couldn't help but smile..

Maybe Gavin would be safe here, at least for a little bit.

"Now you might need to get some sleep, can you move your wings?"

Gavin tried. Flap flap.

"I mean kinda.."

He just stared at the demon.

"My head feels better."

"Good, now do you have any where else to go?" Richard asked him, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"No..."

"Alright... I guess I can let the little bitch rebal stay here." Now Richards head started to hurt but he paid no mind.

Gavin smiled at him.

Man, he really had to have been an angel at one point. His teeth were so perfect.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."  
He playfully nudged him on the arm.

"Now do you need to eat?"  
Richard was still smiling a little. Something he hadn't done for a few millennia. 

"No.."  
Then as if on cue, Gavin's stomach made a loud angry whale noise.

Richard sighed, shook his head and was still smiling.

"At least you know how to lie." He left for the kitchen.

-

After Gavin had eaten, he hid inside his wings on the couch. It was pretty late by now.

His thoughts were stopped by him being lifted up, by the arm pits.

"Ahh!!"  
Gavin moved his wings to see nines, picking him up and moving him somewhere.

"Quit your wining ill put you down in a minute." Richard threw the small man over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. There was little to no protest except for some wings flapping.

Richard threw him on to a springy soft mattress.

"Sleep."

......

"Oh did I scare you..? I didn't mean too.."

Richard sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry I scared you, guess you're not used to being picked up. I only ever had cats and they let me pick them up."

Gavin hid under a blanket and blushed. That demon was strong. he could pick him up with ease... That was hot.

"Well uh.. Tell me when you wake up cutie." Richard stood up and left,

Wait cutie? Did nines think he was cute?

He couldn't sleep that well that night..


	4. Lil angel bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wants to know more about the adorable angel on his couch.

Poke. Poke. 

Ow. 

Poke. Poke. 

Po-

"Will you cut that out?"  
Gavin swatted Richards hand away and turned over.

".... Sorry"  
Richard had been sitting like a frog on the bed for a good five minutes. He was poking Gavin's cheeks just to see what you happen.

"No you're not.."

"You know what, you're right."  
Richard got up and left, Gavin would be 'up' soon anyways.

Richard couldn't help it. He was just so curious.

-

Around 10 minutes later. Gavin strolled into the living room. He sat next to Richard on the couch. Who was peacefully reading. Gavin's broken feathers flew everywhere.

"Alright."  
Richard slammed his book shut.

"What the fuck did you do? You are fuckin' fallin apart?!? How could you have possibly fucked up that hard?!? It's been two days!! In a normal case maybe one feather should have gone. But you, You are shedding like 200000 crows. What. The fuck. Did you do?!?"  
Richard stared at him with anger but also slight concern.

"I uh..."  
Gavin figured and looked at the floor, blushing.

"Well, Spit it out!?"  
Richard sighed.

"Alright, what ever you did , you can tell me. It's not gonna change the way I think of you. Plus if its that bad it's got to be pretty cool."

"It's not cool. It's really not."

"Oh come on!"  
Richard put his arm around him.

"Speak you little rebal."

Oh no... Here it goes..

The second Richard put his arm around him, feathers flew off in all directions..

"Ahh!! What the hell... Wait... Am I causing it...?"   
Richard looked at him again.

"I mean... Sorta...?"

Oh..

"How..?"

Gavin was really nervous. His face beat red.. But that wasent the only thing that was heated..

"Wait.. If I cause this.. Did you have sex with a demon?!??"

"WHAT??!???"

Gavin screamed at him. His face was about to over heat.

"NO!!!!!"

"WELL THEN WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"

"I LIKE GUYS ALRIGHT!!!"

Richard looked at him. Kind of in 'shock' but he could kinda see that when he saw him almost dead on the ground. That was obvious.

"Wait.. That's why you got kicked out?"  
That was stupid.

"Yes..."  
Gavin tried to calm down.

"Homosexuality is like.. The ultimate sin.."

Oh yeah. That's a sin. Richard forgot.

"Oh Gavin. I'm gay as shit. Why didn't you want to tell me that?"  
Gavin looked at him in disgust.

"Uhh.. DUH!! You look like a straight guy!!"

"I do?"

"YES!!!"  
Huh. That's something nobody ever told him.

"Nines you're a PHUCKING idiot."

....

"I thought you were gonna kick me out..."

OHHHH that's what it was.

"I would never do that, and if anyone's the idiot, it's you. I called you cutie, I picked you up, I let you use my bed, And you think I'm straight?"

Ohh.. Gavin never really thought too much about things..

"And for you to be a fallen angel and for me to do that shit?"

Alright... He was pretty dumb..

Hey Richard found out one thing today.

Atleast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm taking suggestions to write stuff, so like .. Give me ideas.


	5. Are you really asleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Most of the effects are on Gavin, Richard kinda feels like shit too somehow..

Richard was a demon, big bad wolf. (Even though has skinny as shit, Gavin most Lilly weighed more than him.)

So why was he helping someone... Eww..

Alright granted, he was fucking adorable.

But that's it... And this dude is an angel pretty much..

You know, why doesn't he hate Richard? And vise versa? 

-

While Richard found out things about him personally, he still wanted to know how he worked physicaly.. Some times.. He just wanted to sink his sharp, big teeth.. Into that perfect skin...

Richard snapped out of it. He would never let you do things to him. Keep it in your head.

-

Is this dudes favorite thing to do is just to stand over me creepily while he thinks I'm asleep?

I'm gonna surprise him.

Gavin waited..

Richard finally moved closer..

Gavin sprang out and hugged him, scaring the shit out of Richard.

Richard screamed and hissed..

"AHHH OH MY ..."

"AHA YOU PIECE OF SHI-"

Richard threw Gavin off of him. Directly tword the wall..

Knocking Gavin out.

Richard covered his mouth with his hands.. Damn him and his strength... But something else was happening.. He felt.. Powerful..

His horns grew at the gesture..

NO! NO! NO!

He filled with rage at his body and physical being.

He ran over to Gavin's poor body, he held him close and cried into his chest..

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry... Gavin.. Please.. Don't leave.."

Richard squeezed him. He kissed his cheek..

Richard picked him up once more. Even unconscious, he was still able to pick him up. He carried him back to the bed he was using. He placed him down as gently as he could, tucking him in sweetly..

Please... Gavin .. I didn't mean it..

He clenched his fists. Practically shaking..

Calm down... He's not dead..

Richard went into bed with him.. He held him tight as he fell asleep..

Please be ok Gavin.. I need you..


	6. Why are you still here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's awake.. But why still alive?

Everything was fuzzy.. Again. Why was the universe like this..? Why couldn't he have died then.. Or now.. 

Things were coming back.

Nines..

Had thrown him across the room..

Well I guess he deserved it.. He did piss him off..

He didn't mean to..

Who was standing over him..?

Was it.. Nines...?

Yup that's him.. He'd recognize those teeth anywhere..

And was he.. Crying ..?

"Nines.. What the hell are you doing..?"

The demon suddenly took him into his arms. He's ok. That's all that matters.

"Oh Gavin I thought I lost you.." Gavin's eyes fluttered open. He was laying down on Richards bed under the covers. It was nice.. And soft.. 

"Are you feeling ok? Are you hurt??"

"No no. I think I'm alright." Just still very weak from the whole thing.. So anything would have knocked him out..

This was nothing.

Gavin sat up, it just felt like he took a weird nap.. A groggy one.. He flapped his wings, feathers flying everywhere .

Atleast he could move them..

-

"Gavin.... I want you to try something.."

It had been over two months since he was knocked out last, so he thought now would be a good time to try.

The pair were laying in the backyard. Star gazing. Something they always did when the night was clear. It always made them wonder. 

"Fly."

While Gavin's wings were black, they were healthy. With every Black sweet feather that fell off, a new one grew. Richard kept him fed and happy, but was he ready to fly again? Gavin loved to fly. To feel weightless and free.. But he never dreamed of doing that again after he fell.. But he really wanted to..

"Stand on top of that rock over there, I Atleast want you to try." Richard gestured to a tall rock, around 10 feet from where they were laying down.

Gavin got up reluctantly. He wanted to try for Richard. And for himself.

Gavin climbed on the rock. Richard looked at him and smiled. He had faith in him. He could do it.

Richard sat up to get a good look at him..

Gavin held his breath, Right wing, Flap. Cheak. Left wing, Flap. Cheak.

He ran off a little bit before taking flight..

Directly into the ground..


	7. Alright maybe not today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's something.

Richard tried to hold in a laugh.

"Haha. Very funny. I could have phuckin died."

"Cool." Richard stood up walked over to him and picked him up in his arms bridal style. He carried him back into the house, still laughing a little. 

Oh come on it was a funny fall. He said some S P L A T.

Hehehehe.

He sat him down on the couch. Gently for once. 

Gavin crossed his arms and pouted. Trying to look cute.

"Oh come on don't gimme that look. Do you want some hot chocolate? I know you get cold very easily. You ever slept next to an ice berg? Well that's how you feel."

Slept next to.. What? What ever.

"Yes." Gavin said in a playful but demanding tone. 

He might hates nines right now but god dam it he wanted hot chocolate.

Richard rolled his eyes and strolled off into the kitchen. 

He leaned over the kitchen counter. His head hurt a bit. Images circled his head.. This man was his friend.. Not a toy to call his own.. So why can't he stop imagining his own teeth sinking into his pure silky soft skin on Gavin's neck... This thing was an angel.. But he wanted him so bad.. He wants him to feel safe.. In his arms under his power.. 

He tried to keep his head together as he made the hot chocolate.

He delivered to cup to him.. Shaking..

"What's wrong ya piece of shit?"

"Oh it's nothing.." His face was visibly red, his voice a little shaky.

"Is it some like weird demon heat..?" Gavin took a sip from his cocoa. Shit was good no doubt about it.

"No.. I think I'm just a little.. Under the weather that's all.."

He can't stop.. He let it go to the point where he needed some kind of relief.. He wanted Gavin. All to himself. His greed and lust were threatening to get the better of him.. And now that Gavin was holding his hand. He was about to lose it.

"What's wrong..?"

Richards attraction was anything but onesided. That demon was adorable. God alright dare I say he was hot. Gavin had Thought about what the thing could do to him more than once. He could hip him apart in more ways than one.. And it kinda looked like nines felt the same way. From the heat radiating from him. And it wasn't from making hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry Gavin. It's.. Nothing.."

"Oh quit your shit.." Gavin held his arm and felt him before kissing him softly.. But not for long as Richard quickly took control of the poor boy.. He pinned him to the couch, unzipping the jacket on him. Gavin waited for this. He moaned into the demons mouth. Richard pulled away from his as he ripped his shirt off, along with Gavin's. He pulled him right back in. Gavin gripped the couch as he was slowly turned so he was laying down. Richard kissed his neck. Gasped and moaned in between kisses. "Are you ready..?" Richard asked. "Jesus hell.. Yes.. Please.." Richard licked around this area and happily sunk his teeth in. 

Gavin flushed red. "Nines.. Oh god.."

At least he knew he was doing good.

He felt Gavin's whole being. He felt like heaven. He was Richard's now. His own love.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants along with Gavin's. this was something unholy. And the pair loved every second of it. 

(To be continued HAHAhaha FICK y'all)


	8. I'm yours now...? Phuckin finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wants to let Gavin know what he did exactly and what it means..

Richard took a hold of him through his boxers. Gavin was gripped onto him. Richard was still kissing up and down his chest as he teased him below. He felt him up and down and Gavin was about to explode. He hated teasing.. Especially from him. He just wanted him so bad.. He waited 2 months and he wanted his prize.

And after what seemed like forever, Richard tugged of both of their boxers and slowly put Gavin's hard member in his mouth. Gavin bit his lip and held Richards head, pushing his head into him. He wanted more. To feel all of him.

Nines let go of him and turned him over. With a bounce from the couch, Gavin was flipped on his stomach. Richard felt his behind and teased at his entrance. That's his favorite thing to do.

"Nines.. I'm gonna kill you in a minute.."

Alright fine..

And just because of the remark from Gavin he drilled him hard and fast as soon as he said that. Gavin put a death grip on the side of the couch, and moaned into it. "Nines.. Oh god.."

He finally really felt him..

Richard penetrated him more and more, and with every sweet pleasure noise from Gavin he filled him more and more.

Richard held him with a hand.. He was close.

"Gavin.. "

And if almost on cue, white streaks flew out of Gavin as he practically screamed into the couch..

Richard slowly went out of him as he flipped back on the other side of the couch.


	9. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard claimed the angel.. In more ways then one.
> 
> (Side note, I'm not really sure if I made this concept up but, I imagine demons can claim angels in the same way that vampires can claim humans. But if a demon claims and angel.. Said angel is fucked.. Like bad.. They now forever belong to them and lose almost all ties to heaven. They become strange unholy beings, in pretty much purgatory. )

The next morning.. Gavin felt strange..

He couldn't describe it. It didn't hurt, it just felt like he wasn't in his own body anymore. His soul was there. But nothing else was.

He lay in the covers, day dreaming and staring at the ceiling. Sleeping demon by his side.

He petted the demons hair, waking him up somewhat.

Nines snuggled into him. For not needing any kind of sleep, he sure slept a lot. Gavin didn't mind.

He stretched and groaned. And that woke the demon up.

"Hello.."

"Hi, good morning sunshine." Gavin said, in the most sarcastic way possible. 

"Oh shut up.."

The demon turned over..

Gavin got up, defeated, and went to the bathroom.

His head hurt a little.. 

Wait.. I thought the feathers stopped falling off? Why were they everywhere?

They hurt this time..

2 fell off at a time in different spots.

3.

7.

Oh no..

10.

He felt light headed. He gripped the side of the sink. He wasn't passing out today..

No..

13.

15.

His wings felt bare.. Heavy black feathers filled the small room.

It was like a cock fight gone wrong..

He fell down slowly. Using what was left of his strength to grip onto the sink as he slid down to the floor.. Oh no..

He was finally out.

-

Now the first thing that was off was the silence.

No pots and pans crashing and banging at a trying attempt to make 'breakfast' witch was a burnt egg and an apple.

That happened almost everyday at this time.

.. No feathers on the bed.. Where the hell was he?

Richard stretched slowly, falling back on the bed for a minute. He strolled into the kitchen to try and find him.

"Babe? You in here?" His voice echoes. No Gavin here.

No sign he ever was either. No broken eggs or pans. No empty defeated cereal boxes. No spoons on the floor..

The place seamed. Dead.

Richard gave up. He was here somewhere. He just didn't care enough to find out where.

He went in the bathroom to wash off his face.

He opened the door.

Richard sighed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo close to 1k...

**Author's Note:**

> What's good y'all.


End file.
